Gas Station
by Phantasmagor1a
Summary: Jennifer from Jennifer's Body meets Mikaela from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen while her car breaks down, after being rejected. One shot.


"What now, Jen?" Needy sleepily answered the call, "I was fucking sleeping."

"It's only 10, you baby. Nikolai just called, he wants me to meet him."

"Who?"

"Nikolai, you idiot. The guy from the band. God, you're so slow when you wake up."

"I still don't get what this has to do with me."

"You don't get it do you? We've been dating for about two weeks and he's leaving to go on tour tomorrow. He says he wants to see me again. I think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend!" Jennifer heard a squeal and a crash from the other end of the line, "What the fuck was that?"

"Nothing, I just fell off the bed. Girlfriend?"

"Isn't that great!" Jennifer heard a sigh from the other end of the line. She knew that sigh. It was Needy's "I'm so goody two shoes and you have to be just as goody two shoes as I am or else you'll die" sigh and frankly, Jennifer was sick of it.

"You do whatever you want, Jen. As long as it doesn't interfere with my sleep."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Go back to sleep, Needy." Jennifer took her cell phone off her ear and disconnected. She looked at herself in the mirror, pulling her top lower. She was wearing a tight black shirt that barely touched the top of her jeans. Her phone and her car keys made their way into her pockets and she picked up a jacket in case it got cold. Her phone vibrated in her pocket before she could make it to the front door.

"Left the house yet?" the text said. Jennifer went out of the front door and locked it behind her before she texted back.

"Yeah, you?" she typed out, hitting send. She got her reply as soon as she got into the driver's seat.

"Same." Jennifer put the phone back into her pocket and drove off. The drive to the park was short, and Nikolai sitting on a picnic bench, waiting for her. He was deep in thought as he fiddled with his phone in one hand, but looked up as she walked towards him.

"Hey," Jennifer said. He didn't answer.

"You okay?" she asked, settling herself in between his legs and stroking his hair, "What's up?"

"Nothing," he replied. His voice was gravelly.

"Nothing doesn't make someone look like they're just been through hell," she put her arms around his shoulders. Nikolai brushed them off and stood up sharply

"Ouch?" Jennifer said, affronted.

"I just don't think we should keep this up, okay. It's not going where I want it to be," Nikolai told her sharply. Jennifer stared at him for a while. Anger hit her like a train as she folded her arms over her chest.

"And where do you want it to go?" she asked, pissed. Nikolai skimmed his eyes over her body, stopping at where her bra peeked out from under her shirt at the top, and the tiny line of her stomach showing at the bottom, before moving his glance back to her eyes.

"I think you know where I want it to go," inching his cold hand over her hip. Jennifer pulled away sharply and slapped him on the cheek.

"Jerk," she snarled, shoving him aside and walking away. He didn't try to follow her, and she didn't want him to either. Jennifer got into her car and started the engine. She cast one last glance at Nikolai, who still had his hand over his cheek. She hoped it hurt, and that it hurt bad. She set the gear to D and drove off, not to her house. All she needed to do was get away, from everyone. About half the drive down an unknown road her car stalled.

"What the fuck?" Jennifer turned the keys in the ignition again. The engine whirred but stalled again. A few more swear words escaped her lips, still stained with the blood red lip gloss. She checked the gas meter, it was empty. Jennifer kicked the brakes and leant back into her seat, a full mental breakdown starting. She was lost, in the middle of nowhere with no gas. She picked up her cellphone and realized she had a new message in her inbox, from Needy.

"Don't call me again, I'm asleep," it said.

"Fucking bitch," Jennifer cried, throwing the cell phone aside. It landed somewhere on the floor of the car, the battery cover and the battery falling out of it. She felt all the past week's insanity come back to her in a sweeping wave and covered her face with her hands. She'd really thought Nikolai wanted something with her, but he was just like the rest of the guys she knew. Her palms were wet as she took her hands away, laughing out loud at herself for being so stupid. It was pitch dark, and she hadn't known there was someone else in the vicinity until there were two sharp taps on the window. Jennifer wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. There was nothing much she could do about her smudged makeup so she didn't bother about it, and wound down the window.

Her first reaction was to yell "What" at the intruder, but the word got stuck in her throat. On the other side of the window was a beautiful woman, obviously not dressed for the cold. She had on a pink ripped top that was sleeveless, and stopped at her waist. Her stomach was bare, and the tiny denim shorts she wore made her silhouette seem as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. Her tanned skin had a soft glow in the moonlight, and Jennifer caught herself staring. The only thing in her mind was how hot this woman was. She watched as the woman's lips curved into a smile.

"Need help?" she asked. Jennifer noticed that she had a spanner and a rag in her hands.

"I'm out of gas," she managed to splutter out. The woman nodded and didn't ask for permission as she leaned into the window, turning off the the engine.

"I'll have a look at it if you want. I think you'll want it," said the woman promptly, taking her head out of the car window and walking to the front of the vehicle. Jennifer got out of the car, shut the door, and followed her.

"I'm Mikaela, by the way," she said, lifting up the hood of the car and scanning it's inside. For someone as slender as she was, it was surprising she could get the hood even halfway up.

"Jennifer," she said bluntly, "You like cars?"

"I've lived with them my whole life. My dad, he was a real grease monkey. He taught me everything about cars." Mikaela's hand were still on the top hood of the car and Jennifer felt her eyes immediately skate over her body, hardly listening to anything she said.

"Yeah."

"I could probably take everything apart, clean it, and then put it back together. I know a lot about cars, for a girl anyway."

"I see." Jennifer watched as she took one of her hands off the hood of the car and screwed something in its inside. Mikeala bit her lip and tilted her head.

"Your distributor cap was loose, and your engine's overheated. You were driving too fast I guess. What was your speed?" she asked, leaning closer to the car to examine it better.

"Seventy, maybe eighty?"

"I can tell. This little guy's overworked. Let it rest for a while and you might be able to get to the gas station. Are you in a hurry?"

"I don't have to go to school tomorrow, I've got all the time in the world." The next day was a Saturday so Jennifer even if she didn't have all the time in the world, she wasn't stupid enough to miss out on a night with a hot girl. There was a sound of something hitting the hood of the car and both of them looked up. Mikeala turned up her hands towards the sky.

"It's raining," she thought out loud, pulling down the hood of the car and making sure it was properly shut. The sounds were getting louder and increasing in number. Jennifer stared up at the sky dumbly, jerking when a raindrop hit her in the eye. She shook her head, squinting to try and get the water out of her eye and Mikeala laughed.

"Come," she said, pulling on Jennifer's hand, "The gas station's just half a mile away. I can lend you some gas for the drive home." Jennifer followed her down the long winding road. It was dark, but Mikeala seemed to know where to go. All they needed to do was follow the path, and all Jennifer needed to do was follow Mikeala, who kept a tight hold on her hand. Jennifer didn't mind at all. That woman could do whatever without even asking. They'd been walking down the road for about ten minutes when Jennifer spotted a bright light in the distance.

"Is that-?"

"The station, yeah. We're lucky the rain's not that bad," Mikeala completed her sentence. Jennifer thought she might have been used to the weather, it was virtually pouring. Jennifer's eyes were drawn to the parts of Mikeala's body that weren't hidden by clothes. The drops of water slid down her skin slowly and dripped off of it. Mikeala slowed down and looked back, and Jennifer just realized she'd been caught staring. Mikeala raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything until the were under the shelter of the gas stating.

"Hold on."

"God, I'm so wet," Jennifer whined and took her jacket off as Mikeala walked into the shed. It was a split second before she realized what she said. A slight smile was playing on Mikeala's face as she brought out a container from the shed and filled it with petrol. She waited for the liquid to reach the brim, before screwing the cap on.

"This should be enough to take you home. Need anything else?"

"I'm fine," Jennifer replied, holding out her hands for the gas, "I'll pay you back soon. For the gas."

"Don't worry about it, it's on the station."

"I'll still come back anyway," she said, flashing a smile at Mikeala. Mikeala nodded, fiddling with the rag.

"Mind if you have to get back to your car by yourself? My boyfriend's going to be back soon, I have to get on with making him dinner anyway." Jennifer felt her stomach drop at the mention of the word "boyfriend" and her smile faltered. She let out a small laugh.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he's going to go on tour soon with his band, he's the lead singer. Nikolai."

"I see." At that point Jennifer wanted to rip Nikolai apart and feed his bloody remains to the hot girl in front of her.

"I think I'd better leave before he comes back," she said. Mikeala nodded.

"Yeah, bye. You still going to come back?"

"I'll try to," Jennifer said bluntly, turning away from her. She walked back out into the rain with the container of gas covered by her jacket and turned back. Mikeala was arranging the things in the shed, facing away from her.

"Whatever," she told herself, continuing the lonely walk to her car.


End file.
